


Lancethelivingmeme's Print and Panel info

by lancethelivingmeme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancethelivingmeme/pseuds/lancethelivingmeme
Summary: Special information regarding prints, panels, a comicon, and more. I need your help!





	Lancethelivingmeme's Print and Panel info

**Hey guys. Lee here. I need y'alls help. As any of you who follow my instagram know, i'll be hosting a Voltron panel at Taiyou-Con in Mesa, AZ in January 2018. I would like to bring some prints with me that I can sign and give to any of you that I see at the panel. But... I don't know what to bring. So i'm gonna see what YOU GUYS want me to bring! There will be art specific to the panel that i'm bringing, but i'd like to bring some of my other pieces for y'all. I'll pick TWO or THREE prints. To choose your favorite, please comment the letter of the print you'd like me to bring. I'll check back in December and the 3 with the most votes will be brought to the con in LIMITED SUPPLY (I only have so much fancy print paper and that shit's expensive) So WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO SEE?**

 

 

A: Lance 1

B: Lotor 1

C: Floaty Keith (inspired by Elentori)

D: Lotor 2

E: Behind The Mask: Short Story cover

F: Lance 2

G: Behind The Mask Official Artwork

H: Lance & Keith

 

**Any prints that I bring with me can be signed upon request, and made out to you if you would like.**

**ABOUT THE PANEL: I will be dressed as Lotor at the panel. It is a sleepover-like panel, so all of us will be in pajamas while cosplaying. There will be a TON of games, and even maybe a video chat with shiros_eyeliner, and many opportunities for you guys to play too. If you guys have any questions for me, please do not be afraid to ask! I'll tell you know, i'm freakishly tall and look really intimidating (I also have resting bitch face so if I look angry i'm not its just my face) but if you'd like a picture, please don't be afraid to come up to me! And if you just see me walking around i'll be happy to stop and give you a print or take a picture. My body paint will be sealed in case anyone wants a hug. Lemme tell y'all, I love hugs, okay? And if you guys happen to (and if this happened it would make my freakin day) bring art you've made that you'd either just like me to see or sign, that would be absolutely fan-flipping-tastic! Mark your calendars! Jan 6-8 at Mesa Convention Center! I WON'T HAVE SPECIFIC PANEL TIME/DATE UNTIL OCTOBER, SO PLEASE FOLLOW ME FOR UPDATES ON THAT AS I OFTEN SEND OUT MESSAGES WITH IMPORTANT DETAILS! For more information on the Con, please go[here](http://www.taiyoucon.com/information/hotel-and-location/)**   **and I hope to see you all there!!**

**-Lee**


End file.
